the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Venia, Lord of the Skies
Venia, Lord of the Skies is a dragon that features in Defenders of Earth. He is a dragon warlord who is the leader of the titular organisation that opposes the Demon Empire. Appearance Unlike his sworn enemy and fellow dragon warlord Nelarth, Lord of the Black, Venia does not appear physically until Warlords. In Warlords, Venia is finally revealed along with his enemy: Bright amber eyes sit deep within Venia's thorny, scaled skull, which gives him a rather intimidating looking appearance. Several crystal growths sit atop his head, just above his short, angular ears. Several rows of tendrils run down the sides of each of his jaw lines. His nose is small and has two wide, rounded nostrils and there's a small horn on his chin. Several rows of large teeth poke out from the side of Venia's mouth and give a preview of the terror hiding inside. A long neck runs down from his head and into a slim body. The top is covered in small green grey scales and rows of small crystal growths runs down his spine. The bottom is covered in curved scales and is colored much darker than the rest of his body. Six mighty limbs carry Venia's body and allow him to stand towering and illustrious. Each limb has 3 digits, each of which end in long talons seemingly made of stone. Huge wings grow starting from his shoulders and end at the end of his shoulder blades. The wings are bat-like, the inner sides of the wing are full of minor holes and curved talons grow from each ending like giant scythes. His flat tail ends in a hammer-like growth and is covered in the same small scales as his body. Personality To be added at a later Powers and abilities One of Venia's abilities is largely in his name as "Lord of the Skies" and the reason for this is while Venia possesses the ability to fly like all the dragons in the series, he can fly particularly high. For a normal human aeroplane like a passenger jet, the maximum it can go is around 45,000 feet; if it flies above 45,000 feet, it will disintegrate. But Venia is able to fly at heights exceeding 45,000 feet which gives him a better advantage in battle since he can evade enemies better. Defenders of Earth Warlords: Granted, Venia appears in a shadowy form in Invaders and Wives but it is in Warlords where he makes his first physical appearance. Just as Nelarth first flies out of the Himalayas to Russia, Venia flies out of the Caucasus Mountains to Russia. At Russia, Venia stops Nelarth's assault on St. Petersburg by blowing holes in his wings. But the dragon strikes back and the pair fight with the fight taking to the skies and carrying to Mongolia. In the country, Venia supposedly kills Nelarth but the dragon emerges from the wreck of a Buddhist temple and the pair fight again. During the fight, Venia is almost drowned by Nelarh and is only saved by the timely intervention of another dragon. Together with that dragon, Nelarth is forced to withdraw. But Venia and the mysterious dragon also withdraw to the Caucasus Mountains and at the mountains, he is greeted by a whole lot more dragons in contrast to the sole shadowy dragon that greeted Nelarth back to the Himalayas. At the Caucasus, Venia gives an order to Firroth and Julmunvu: To prepare for the revival of the Dragon Civil War and also feels that Nelarth is also mobilising his own troops. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Monsters